parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bald Eagle
Instantly recognisable as the national emblem of the United States, the bald eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus, Say it: HAL-ay-ee-TUSS loo-cock-EFF-al-USS) has long been a key symbol in the human cultures of the Americas. The second largest North American bird of prey after the Californian condor, the bald eagle is also the only eagle solely native to North America. The bald eagle is named after its conspicuous white (but fully-feathered) head. The bald eagle’s head is fully feathered, and contrasts strongly with the dark brown body and wings. The tail is also white, and the legs, eye and large beak are bright yellow. The wings are long and broad, and the tail rounded. The female bald eagle is larger than the male, but otherwise similar in appearance. The call of this species is relatively weak, seeming rather inadequate for such a large bird. The juvenile bald eagle can be recognised by its entirely dark brown plumage, mottled with white, and by the dark eye and beak. It takes at least five years to reach full adult plumage. Although similar in appearance to the golden eagle, Aquila chrysaetos, the juvenile bald eagle can be distinguished by its unfeathered lower legs. Spectacular, acrobatic flight displays reinforce the bonds between life-long bald eagle pairs. Roles * It played Abraham Lincoln in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It (along with Common Raven) played Ruppell's Griffon Vulture in The Grizzly King and The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride * They (along with Common Ravens) played the Vultures in The North America Book * They played Hopper, Thumper, and the Grasshoppers (along with Common Ravens, American Crows, Black-Billed Magpies and Common Grackles) in A Wildlife's Life * It played Pteranodon in AMERICAN ANIMAL * It played Quetzalcoatlus (Pterosaur) in Walking With Yellowstone Animals * It played Soldier in Team Fortress 2 (NatureRules1 Style) *It played Pterodactyl in Gravity Falls (NatureRules1 Style) *It played Peter Pan and Tiger Lily in Peter Pan (NatureRules1 Version) *It played Jason/Red Ranger in Beastly Morphin Power Rangers Gallery Bldeagle.jpg Fwsgxpiq2afuS0K6uBvfS7TP6gywFgEoi IbTOVMo1DtyWO s.jpg Eagles15n-1-web.jpg Eagles.jpg Eagle, Bald (Brother Bear).jpg spirit-stallion-disneyscreencaps.com-858.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6359.jpg pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-4917.jpg balto2-disneyscreencaps.com-7117.jpg Madagascar 3 Eagle.png PPG Eagle.png Foster's Home Eagle.jpg Bald_Eagle (Wild Kratts).jpg TWT Bald Eagle.png Eagle, Bald (Gravity Falls).jpg animals-united-disneyscreencaps.com-7062.jpg Miraculous Ladybug Eagle.png Simpsons Eagle.png EAGLEARTWORK.png nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-1763.jpg MSB Eagle.png hawk-back-at-the-barnyard-3.64.jpg Bald Eagle.PNG IMG_7844.PNG See Also * Golden Eagle * Steller's Sea Eagle * African Fish Eagle * Philippine Eagle * Harpy Eagle * Wedge-Tailed Eagle * White-Tailed Eagle * White-Bellied Sea Eagle * Martial Eagle * Verreaux's Eagle Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Birds of Prey Category:Eagles Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:Spirit Stallion of The Cimarron Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Angry Birds Movie Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Balto Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:An American Tail Animals Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:VeggieTales Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Miraculous Ladybug Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Despicable Me Animals Category:The First Snow Of Winter Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Homeward Bound Animals Category:Monsters We Met Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Legend of the Guardians Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:The Nut Job Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:The Little Engine That Could Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Brown Animals Category:Black Animals